ultimate_dragon_ball_z_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Gohan (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|Oozaru= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|Adult SSJ= |-|The Great Saiyaman= |-|Ultimate Gohan= |-|Revival of F= |-|Tournament of Power= Summary Firstborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He began as an easily frightened four-year old. However, even at such an early age, he possessed tremendous hidden strength in the form of a "hidden potential" that manifested in moments of extreme emotion, namely anytime the kid lost himself in anger. Although he began as very shy and easily frightened boy, after spending a year under Piccolo's care, he grew strong and brave, gradually tapping into more and more of his hidden strength, until the culmination of his arc came at the climax of the Cell arc, where he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 (Image above). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B. 5-B | 5-B, up to Low 4-C | High 4-C to 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Son Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 4 years old at the start of the second half of the manga. 23 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Saiyan/Human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Chi sensing, Gets stronger as he gets angrier, Expert in Martial Arts, Capable of transformation to increase his powers even further, Possibly Portal Creation (Gained as Ultimate Gohan. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) | All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation, which makes him resistant to poison, Resistant to Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Planet level when enraged (Arguably stronger than Piccolo at this point. Somewhat hurt Nappa with a kick and with his Masenko). Planet level in Oozaru Form (Piccolo had to bust the moon in order to stop him) | Planet level (After Guru unlocked his potential, he gained power comparable to that of Saiyan Saga Vegeta), increased to Small Star level+ with Rage Boost (Capable of damaging Frieza somewhat up to his third form) | Large Star level+ (Superior to Full Power Super Saiyan Goku), increased to Solar System level as Super Saiyan 2 (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | Solar System level (Stronger than both Super Buu and Gotenks individually) | Solar System level (As a as Super Saiyan, he casually stomped Tagoma and after Piccolo's death, he released such great power that Goku felt it even while on Beerus's planet) | Universe level (Tied with Piccolo even in his base state, who in turn was almost comparable to Frost. After some time, he was able to fight and defeat Watagash as a Super Saiyan, and matched Super Saiyan Goku shortly afterwards) | Universe level (After unleashing his hidden potential once again, which Vegeta previously admitted to be greater than his and Goku's powers, Gohan could easily hurt and ragdoll Super Saiyan 2 Goku. Requested Goku to fight him at full-strength, which prompted Goku to turn Super Saiyan Blue. Clashed with SSB Goku and forced him to use Kaioken to defeat him. Was stated by the narrator to have power that rivaled Goku's) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Faster than Raditz). Relativistic in Oozaru Form | Relativistic (Equal to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | At least FTL+ (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | At least FTL+ (Superior to Gotenks Super Saiyan 3, also blitzed Super Buu) | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Cracked Raditz’s Armor and broke out of Raditz’s Saiyan Space Pod, both of which are more than capable of surviving casual attacks from Nappa). Planet Class in Oozaru Form | Planet Class, increased to Small Star Class+ | Large Star Class+, increased to Solar System Class (Can completely dismember Cell Juniors with ki enhanced punches and kicks, beings superior to and with a genetic physiology similar to Frieza's that survived the destruction of Namek with little to no ki, far superior to Trunks) | Solar System Class (Superior to characters such Goku Super Saiyan 3, Super Buu and Gotenks Super Saiyan 3) | Solar System Class | Universal | Universal Durability: Small Planet level. Planet level in Oozaru Form | Planet level, increased to Small Star level+ with Rage Boost | Large Star level+, increased to Solar System level as Super Saiyan 2 | Solar System level | Solar System level | Universe level | Universe level (Goku needed to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken to knock him out) Stamina: Very high, but gets drained quickly if he takes too much damage. Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters in Oozaru Form. Thousands of kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary to at least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable other than the Z-sword which he used for a limited amount of time. Intelligence: A good tactician. That's to be expected since he's been trained by Piccolo and also has good experience in fighting. Anger, however, can at times cloud his judgment. Weaknesses: Gohan cannot survive in the vacuum of space for too long. His tail is also a weak spot when he has it, as he never trained the weakness away (Though that's irrelevant as he lost it for the entirety of his life, after the battle with Vegeta). He also loses control as an Oozaru, barely distinguishing friend from foe. If he gets too angry, he'll develop sadistic tendencies, opting for torturing and humiliating his opponent instead of outright blitzing them, which his enemies have exploited before. Otherwise, he's often a pacifist who dislikes violence, so he may not fight with his full strength from the beginning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Masenko:' Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. **'Double Masenko:' A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. **'Super Masenko:' A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. **'Combined Masenko:' This is when Gohan and Future Trunks merge their two Masenko blasts into a bigger and more powerful version of the Masenko. **'Explosive Madan:' A short range version of the Masenko used against Dabura. *'Kamehameha:' After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. **'Super Kamehameha:' An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. ***'Father-Son Kamehameha:' A special variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan to defeat Cell. He charged it on one hand (due to injury of his left arm) and then fired it at Cell, while his father's spectre manifested besides him, also firing the Super Kamehameha. It was strong enough to deflect Cell's Solar Kamehameha, which had enough power to at least destroy that sun and, through that, "blow away the Solar System". **'Standing Kamehameha:' A stand-charging, quick-firing version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. **'Electric Kamehameha:' Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. *'Ki Sense:' Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. Category:Mystery idiot 50 Category:Canon Profiles